Ellos y el baile
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Cuando crezcamos deberíamos casarnos", le comenta Tinka a su hermano tras su cita con Ty. "Somos hermanos, sería cool". Esa no es la palabra que Gunther usaría, pero está dispuesto a probar... INCESTO


Hola lectores!

Este es un One-Shoot de una pareja de hermanos (como siempre) recién descubierta. No estaba muy segura de hacerles un Fic, pero bueno, hoy no tenía inspiración para nada, así que al final he probado.

De todas formas, como la serie acaba de empezar, aún no estoy muy segura de cómo podría ser esta relación. Este Fic está basado en el episodio cuatro de la serie Shake it Up.

* * *

><p>Gunther Hessenheffer se revolvió nerviosamente cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Hacía menos de una hora que Ty le había devuelto los cincuenta euros que él le había dado para que tuviera una cita con su hermana. Por lo que Gunther suponía que la cita había salido tan mal que Ty ni siquiera quería aceptar su dinero.<p>

Así que estaba realmente nervioso. Tinka se enfadaría con él, y mucho. Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, pero la cerró de un golpe. Parecía cansada y pensativa. Gunther se levantó de un salto del sofá y se acercó a ella:

-¡Tinkerbell!-exclamó él.

Tinka levantó la vista y respondió con un gruñido. Gunther la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el sofá, observándola con atención. Estaba guapa, por una vez vestida de forma que los demás consideraban normal, sin purpurina ni nada parecido. Llevaba un vestido azul por las rodillas y el cabello rubio suelto. Pero su mirada era algo triste.

-Espero que Ty te haya devuelto el dinero que le diste para que saliera conmigo.-dijo de pronto Tinka con un tono de voz neutro, sacando a Gunther de sus ensoñaciones.

-Ah, sí...-murmuró Gunther.- Me dijiste que querías una cita, y yo te la conseguí, no tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo, Tinka.

Tinka le miró y sacudió la cabeza. En ningún momento había pensado que Ty la invitara a salir por iniciativa propia. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano tenía algo que ver con eso. Y además, Ty se lo había confesado. Había sido algo así como: "Vale, entonces te paso a recoger a las siete. Por cierto, Gunther me ha pagado para que salga contigo".

-No estoy enfadada contigo, Gunther.-replicó Tinka.

Tinka se acercó a su hermano, se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Gunther se quedó muy quieto. A Tinka no le importaba demostrar cierto cariño hacia él de vez en cuando, pero nunca le abrazaba, ni siquiera cuando estaban solos.

-Gracias por hacer eso por mí.-susurró Tinka.

Gunther rodeó el cuerpo de Tinka con el brazo.

-¿Salió muy mal?-preguntó él.

-Que va.-suspiró ella.- Salió demasiado bien. Pero esa relación no va a nada. Somos demasiado distintos.

Gunther asintió distraídamente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por alegrarse tanto de aquel fracaso. Se inclinó sobre Tinka y apoyó los labios en su frente. Ella no se apartó.

-Cuando crezcamos deberíamos casarnos.-comentó Tinka. Gunther carraspeó.- Somos hermanos... sería cool.

Tinka miró a su hermano con una media sonrisa. Gunther tenía la sorpresa y el susto pintados en el rostro. De pronto, él soltó una carcajada.

-Claro Tinkerbell.-rió Gunther.

-¿No te habrás creído que era una broma?-bufó ella. Gunther dejó de reír.- Pues ahora verás.

Tinka rodeó el cuello de su hermano con los brazos y le besó con cierta torpeza. Gunther no se molestó en pensar por qué su hermana había hecho eso. Simplemente lo aceptó.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.-dijo ella cuando se separaron.

Gunther clavó en ella una mirada extrañada y se encogió de hombros. Estaba pensando si merecía la pena decirle lo que sentía.

-Bueno...-dudó él.- Supongo que te quiero.

-¿Supones?-inquirió ella, alzando las cejas.

-Vale, te quiero.-admitió Gunther con una mueca.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.-decidió Tinka, con una gran sonrisa medio-falsa.

Tinka se levantó y se volvió, principalmente para ocultar su sonrojo. Le tendió la mano a su hermano y él se la cogió.

-Vamos a bailar.-suplicó ella.

Gunther sonrió levemente. Aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer. No tenían por qué pensar o hablar mientras bailaban. Tinka puso música y empezaron a practicar una nueva coreografía para el próximo programa de Shake it up Chicago.

Al fin de al cabo, nada había cambiado. Seguían siendo hermanos, aunque a Tinka le diera igual, y seguían teniendo la misma relación. Se habían besado, sí, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia.

Ellos seguirían vistiéndose de forma extravagante, peleándose con Rocky y Cece, y luchando por conseguir sus sueños. Nada había cambiado, pues. ¿Qué habían decidido casarse cuando fueran mayores? Bueno, eso no importaba demasiado. Ya se hablaría.

Y a pesar de todo, nada cambiaría. Porque ellos habían estado juntos desde siempre y siempre lo estarían. Sólo ellos y el baile.


End file.
